The Raven and the Serpent
by tadaboom
Summary: Chalondra Guargmagoz is into her 6th year at Hogwarts. She's the smartest girl in her year, even the whole house! But one faulty class can change her life forever...(based on an RP done by myself and rainbowishprincess.)
1. It Begins

A/N: Yea...this story is loosely based on an RP done by myself and rainbowishprincess. Thanks rainbowishprincess for the character of Kadric! He's so cool! n.n

And yes, no Harry Potter idea's or characters belong to me because sadly, my imagination doesn't stretch that far.

Now read on!

Chalondra danced on the waves of wind as they flew through the air of the grounds, tossing her hair about her lovely face and billowing her robes.  
"What beautiful weather!" She cried joyfully, turning to her best friend Kat.  
  
"Not so good for the Quidditch Teams though."  
Chalondra fell silent. "Oh yes. Quidditch." Not too interested in the sport, (or any sport in particular), Chalondra soon forgot about the bad weather in Quidditch terms.  
  
On the other hand, Kat was a hardcore Quidditch fan.  
"So you're sure you don't want to come to the game today?" Kat pleaded for the 100th time. Chalondra sighed.  
"Yes, Kat, I'm sure. I really need to study for Herbology! You know that's my worst subject."  
"Oh yes, with an 87 average you're just terrible at it." Kat scoffed. Chalondra glared at her. "Come on, Chal! You need to relax once and a while, and get off that studying regime! Please come to the game with me, you might have fun!"  
"But Ravenclaw's not even playing! It's Slytherin against Hufflepuff."   
Kat shrugged. "Please?"  
Chalondra sighed. "Fine. But if I fail that test, you owe me."  
Kat smiled and patted Chalondra on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Girl. Now I won't be going alone."  
"Oh, come on, Tali and Yoyo would have gone with you."  
  
"Yea, but it wouldn't have been the same." They laughed and headed for the calm inside of Hogwarts Castle for dinner. **  
  
**  
  
"Chal! Kat!" Yoyo, the bubbly, hyper friend called to the two. Her actual name was a very difficult Chinese name to pronounce, so the other 3 had resolved in calling her Yoyo. Even the Professor's called her by that.  
  
"Yoyo!" Chal called back, laughing and waving. Her eyes wandered to Cho Chang, the girl who was-or _once_ was one of her friends. She could never tell; that girl was so hideously moody. Sometimes she would hang out with them all the time, and fit in perfectly. Other times she would scream and yell at them, and then stomp off and not talk to them for ages. Right now Cho was in one of her cranky, "I hate you" moods, so the other 3 completely ignored her.  
  
Tali sat quietly, reading one of her books. Chalondra joined her. It was only at these times Chalondra ever really talked; ever really acted normal. When she was surrounded by her friends. At other times, she was always quiet and antisocial.  
  
"Chal, look at that." Tali pointed disgustedly to the table next to theirs. The Slytherin table. Tali was a terribly judgmental person, and this at times was what made her so lovable.  
  
Chalondra narrowed her eyes as they slid over to the figure of Kadric, probably the worst thing next to Draco Malfoy.  
"Look at him, just smirking away. Probably making a snarky remark about someone in Ravenclaw." Tali growled. Her eyes quickly slid over to Chalondra, who blushed.  
Chalondra had always been the object of Kandric's teasings, although he rather enjoyed torturing everyone else. But he just never seemed to leave Chalondra alone.  
  
"Him? He's kinda cute." Yoyo bubbled, plopping down beside Tali and grabbing a chicken leg.  
  
"Yoyo!" Chal cried, shocked. "How can you say that, when he constantly torture's us Ravenclaws?" Yoyo shrugged.   
  
"He is." Before Tali and Chal could gang up on her, Donny slid down beside them all. Chal had to admit it, he was very handsome. But, she didn't "like" like him or anything. He was one of her closest friends. Though Kat couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Hey you guys." He said with a smile, pushing his blonde hair away from his blue eyes. "Who're you rooting for in the Quidditch game tonight?"  
  
"Hufflepuff." The all said at the same time. But Yoyo kept abnormally quiet.  
"I wouldn't mind if Slytherin won."  
"WHAT?!" They all cried incredulously.  
Yoyo gave Chal "that look".  
  
"I dunno..." She fell silent. Tali chuckled.  
  
"What's this? Yoyo falling silent?" The others laughed, but Chalondra felt an odd queasiness in her stomach at the fact. This was weird.


	2. The Terrible Secret

"Uh-I need to go to the washroom. Yoyo-will you accompany me?" Chal tugged on her arm, and Yoyo unwillingly got up, a look of dread on her face.  
  
"I'll see you guys at the game!" Chalondra called, dragging her friend out the door.  
  
"Yoyo! What's up?" Chal asked, whispering closely to her mute friend. "You just went quiet-that's weird!"  
  
Yoyo stiffened. "Well-Chal-You see-"Yoyo blushed. "I kind of like Kadric."  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
"You-like-what?" Chal yelled. Yoyo looked at Chalondra, horrified.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" She cried. "Well, yes," Yoyo continued in a whisper. "He's just so cute! And maybe he only teases us because he likes us."  
  
Chalondra laughed hard. "Boy, he must be infatuated with me then." She hitched her book bag higher onto her shoulder.  
"I don't know how you can possibly like a Slytherin. They're slimy, loathsome gits who end up working for You-Know-Who anyway."  
  
Yoyo glared at her. "Just wait until the game, and you'll see how good of a Quidditch player he is!" She said shrilly.  
  
"You think that MATTERS, Yoyo?" Chalondra cried back, forgetting about the rare person walking around. "Do you think it really makes him a better person because he's GOOD at something? Good at a SPORT, for Gods sake's!" Chalondra stamped her foot in anger. "I have homework to do now-I actually care about something important-rather then a slimy Slytherin."  
  
Chalondra stormed off, leaving her friend standing there, stunned.  
  
"I told you because I thought you'd understand!" Yoyo called after her, fury shaking her voice.  
  
"Well, you should have been expecting this!" Chal called back. "I have a grudge against him that'll never go away!" She continued walking angrily, but ran into something solid before she could slam a door or something along those lines.  
  
"A grudge, eh? You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Chal moaned and pushed herself away from the boy.  
"Look, Kadric, the last thing I'd be talking about is you." She snarled. Kadric just laughed.  
  
"Oh-I'm sorry Mudblood. Didn't mean to puncture your holier-then-thou self-image."  
  
_Wrong thing to say, buddy. I'm in an angry mood, and you just called me a Mudblood and teased me about my brains. You're gonna get it.  
_

"Watch it, git, you're walking on a thin line there!" Chal cried. "I'm incredibly frustrated at the moment, I have a test to study for, and you just cursed at me with the name of Mudblood, and decided to tease me about my brains?" She glared up at him. "YOU'RE the only one who thinks you're better then everyone else, bastard!"  
  
Kadric frowned slightly. Chal breathed heavily, knowing it was rare for her to break out in an outburst.  
  
"And now you're going to pay." Quick as lightning she pulled out her wand and shot a curse at Kadric.  
  
_"Desembium!"_ She cried, a yellow jet of light hitting Kadric squarely in the stomach.  
  
"CHALONDRA!" She heard Yoyo scream.  
  
"That's for bugging me." Chal growled, glowering down on the crumpled figure of Kadric. With that she turned swiftly around and headed for the Ravenclaw Tower.


	3. Discovery

  
  
"CHAL!" A voice cried, slamming the dormitory door behind it. "You promised me you'd come to the game!"  
  
Chalondra looked up to see a red-faced, wind burned Kat.  
  
"Oh-gee Kat, I'm sorry! But I got in a fight with Yoyo, and I didn't feel like going to the game in such a mood-"_  
_  
Kat sighed. "Really, Chal. You still should have come anyway." She flopped down on the bed nearest to Chal. Chal just shook her head as she looked through the textbook.  
"It's more complicated then that."  
  
Kat just muttered. "I can't stay mad at you, it's too hard. But I want to know _why_ you two are mad." She sat up, erect and listening. "What happened?"  
  
Though Chal felt a bit uncomfortable telling Yoyo's secret, she told Kat all about their argument.**  
**   
"Ew! She likes a SLYTHERIN?" Chal shushed Kat.  
  
"And now she's all ticked at me." Kat just shrugged and fluffed her pillow.  
  
"Well, she should be ecstatic, Slytherin won."  
"What?!"  
"Yea, Hufflepuff lost because they were missing a cheerleader." She grinned at Chal.  
"Shut up Kat!" She cried, throwing her pillow squarely at her face.  
  
"Oof!" Kat shouted as the pillow hit her. "That's it, Girl, now you're going to get it." She ran around the room, grabbing the pillows from the other girls beds and threw them all at Chal.  
  
"Augh!" She cried, as she vanished under a mountain of pillows.  
  
It was later that night, and Chal still couldn't fall asleep. She heard Yoyo tiptoeing in later, as Tali had come in earlier. She turned her back toward the door, feeling Yoyo's gaze on her.  
Later on that night, Chal sat up. She was still sleep deprived, and resolved in going on a midnight walk.  
  
Grabbing her housecoat and slippers she tiptoed out of the dormitory and Ravenclaw Tower, down to the 6th Corridor.  
  
An open window let a breeze float in, and Chal decided to go sit on the roof of the castle for a while. Following the long staircase up to a trapdoor, Chal soon reached the chilly roof. But it was nice, compared to her stuffy bed. She walked around the small area of roof there was, when she heard fellow footsteps behind her. She froze.  
  
Reaching for her wand, she turned around and cried the same curse she had attacked Kadric with earlier.  
  
"Hey, HEY! Enough cursing me today!" The shadow quickly set up a shield and the spell died away.  
  
"Oh. What a lovely surprise." She said coldly, as Kadric walked out from the shadows.  
"What? You didn't miss me?" He said with a lopsided smile.  
  
"I was on holiday with you gone." She muttered, walking over to the northern part of the roof, looking down below her, where everything on the grounds seemed to belong to ants. Very tiny ants.  
  
She heard him walk closer. "Don't you dare touch me or push me off, because I swear I'll murder you."  
  
She heard a chortle. "I wouldn't come near you, don't worry about it."  
  
There was a long silence when a loon on the lake called out.  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" Kadric finally asked.  
"I was just going to ask you that." Chalondra replied. "But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep, and I always come out here to think."  
  
She heard him come and rest his arms on the wall beside her, yet still a bit far off. "Same here." He answered.  
  
Chalondra subtly moved her eyes to look at him, when a shocking realization hit her.   
  
Kadric _was_ cute.  
  
With flyaway auburn hair, (if he grew it out it would look much better), his tanned skin and handsomely shaped face, and his muscled build and broad shoulders, he might even be classified in the dashing section. And his tall height made his seem strong and safe.  
  
_What the heck is up with me? I'm starting to think my worst enemy is cute!! Let alone my friend likes him-or my former friend, however it works out._


End file.
